howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Da Clorax/proposed relations between even more dragon species, and my logic and reasoning behind it
Ok. So, you see how some of the dragons seem to be entirely different from the others? Compare say, a Snaptrapper ''to a ''Deadly Nadder. How on earth could these possibly be related? Well, that's the purpose of this blog! I will painstakingly observe the differences and similarities between each and every dragon, and see where I think each one belongs on the family tree. First off: The Most Obvious (Hotburple, Gronckle, and Groncicle) In order of relation, I believe it goes this way: Hotburple, Gronckle, and Groncicle. Why? It's been confirmed several times that the Hotburple is related to the Gronckle, and so is the Groncicle. However, it is VERY clear that the Hotburple shares more with the Gronckle ''than it does with the ''Groncicle. 1. The Gronckle ''and the ''Hotburple ''both share the tail mace: the ''Groncicle ''clearly does not. 2. The color scheme (and I presume overall texture) of the ''Gronckle ''is much more similar to the ''Hotburple ''than the ''Gronkle. The Groncicle ''has skin that appears to be made of Ice; the ''Gronckle ''has rough, brownish scales, and so does the ''Hotburple. 3. The Gronckle and Hotburple both share the signature bumps along their body: the Groncicle ''again clearly does not. 4. The ''Gronckle ''and ''Hotburple ''have the same ears, while the ''Groncicle ''curiously does not appear to have any visible ears. However, I will note, the ''Gronckle ''does have the same teeth as the ''Groncicle, which is very different from the Hotburple. The Second Most Obvious (Snaptrapper, Hideous Zippleback, Scuttleclaw, Deadly Nadder, Whispering Death, and Thunderdrum) In order of relation I believe it goes, well, the same order as in the title. Why? First off, let's go with the Snaptrapper's relation to the Hideous Zippleback. What traits do they share? 1. They both are of roughly equal size and proportions, with the Hideous Zippleback being 66 feet long, and the Snaptrapper being 68 feet long. 2. They have the same digits on their feet in the same spots and in the same shapes, same claws, etc. 3. The have similar color schemes, with both being mostly green. 4. They both have more than one head and neck, and the necks are long. The only real differences are the length of the necks, the diameter of the necks, the amount of them and the heads. 5. I presume both have roughly equal intelligence, and both are about just as devious. The Snaptrapper lures it's prey in with a sweet chocolate smell, indicating it's deceptiveness, which means it has to at least know what it's doing to an extent. The Hideous Zippleback uses it's gas as a smoke bomb, masking it's presence from it's prey until it's too late. It also has 2 heads, which come in handy when it comes across a single foe: while it's soon-to-be victim is fending off one head, the other can simply sneak up behind it, while it's unguarded. It can also appear to be 2 seperate dragons if one does not get a close look. 6. The Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper both share one tail that branches off into 2 seperate tails, again confusing it's prey. 7. And finally, they both have the same "lobs" on their backs, indicating a common ancestor not too long ago. Now for the Hideous Zippleback's relation to the Scuttleclaw: 1. The head shapes are rather similar, with both having a sharp point on the upper jaw, creating a sort of 'beak'. They also have the same curved horn in the same place (NOTE THIS PART. IT'S A HUGE PART OF MY ARGUMENT FOR THE NEXT 2 PARTS) 2. They both have countershading in the same way. 3. They both have the "lobs" on their backs, but I could find no other relations. Now for the Scuttleclaw's relation to the Deadly Nadder: 1. They have the same generic body, minus all the spines and lobs on both of them, they are nearly exactly the same. Same head shape, same false 'beak', similar teeth, same wing shape, same wing claws in the same spots, same feet, same legs, same posture, and both have exactly the same countershading in the same spots. 2. Now, you see, the only differences between these 2 is their size, temperament, presumably intelligence, fire type, and the fact one has spines, the other has lobs. Now the trickier thing, is finding the relation between the Deadly Nadder and the Whispering Death. (it's obviously a heck of a lot more distant than the relationship between the Scuttleclaw ''and ''Deadly Nadder) 1. They both have the signature CURVED HORN in the same spot. 2. They both have the false beak; the Whispering Death's is just less obvious and not seen in some depictions because of it's facial expression. 3. They both have the head frill made of spikes in the same place, further alluding to their shared genetics. 4. They both have detachable spines all along their tails which can be fired as projectiles. 5. They both have the same countershading in the same spots. 6. And they both have the same nostrils in the same spots. And finally, for the end of this very long part: the Thunderdrum ''and the ''Whispering Death! 1. They both have the signature curved horns, in the same spots, yadda yadda yadda. 2. They both are somewhat snakelike, with the Whispering Death ''being obviously more so. 3. The ''Thunderdrum shares the rotation teeth inside it's throat, but they have not been observed spinning or in use. The teeth also appear to be not fully formed. 4. They both have large, wide, circular mouths, and both have the same countershading in the same spots (I'm sensing a theme here). 5. Along with the signature curved horns, they do indeed have the spine head crest of the Deadly Nadder and Whispering Death, in roughly the same spot. The Third Most Obvious? (Dramillion, Speed Stinger) I am very, very certain that the Speed Stinger ''and ''Dramillion ''are closely related. Why? 1. Similar body shape, proportions, and posture. Akin to that of a Spinosaurid dinosaur like Baryonyx. 2. Same number of claws on the feet of both creatures, and on the hands of both creatures (2 claws on feet, 2 claws on hand). 3. They both are pretty speedy and athletic, however the ''Dramillion ''is a bit more inbetween beefy and lean, while the ''Speed Stinger ''is basically nothing but skin and bone at the tails, the lower legs, and the arms. 4. They both have the same countershading in the same spots. 5. They both hunt in packs, and learn quickly. (duh) I also believe that the ''Dramillion ''evolved before the ''Speed Stinger, and it is what the ''Speed Stinger ''evolved from. Why do I think this? 1. It's stated that the Dramillion 'is a distant relative to the Changeling, and this is proven when the Titan Wing Dramillion ends up using the Changelings camoflauge ability, while the Speed Stinger has no evidence of such. Also the Dramillion seems to be related to all dragons, as it can replicate the shots of all of them, implying it has the same organs needed to produce all the types of shots fired from the mouth of a dragon. Category:Blog posts